


I Don't Need a New Dress

by rayonfrozenwings



Series: renee celebrates 1K (on tumblr) by writing from follower prompts [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, Elide, Elorcan, F/M, Fluff, Lorcan - Freeform, Pregnant Elide, inuendo, koa spoilers, lol is inuendo even a tag, post KoA, renee celebrates 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Another drabble/slightly longer than a drabble based on a prompt that was sent in for my 1k celebration on Tumblr.It does not match the prompt exactly - As always I try my best but go in the direction the story takes me, so this is an Elorcan Fic involving shopping in a post KoA scene.prompt below from the-right-way-to-get-lost on tumblr:Congrats on the 1K followers !!🎉🎉 I think we need more Elorcan post KoA :) (it can also be an AU : they go shoe shopping !!).So thank you!! I know that you know I love shoes, but this idea came to me and I normally shy away from anything pregnancy related, but I couldn't help myself, I hope its not a squick for you.





	I Don't Need a New Dress

**I Don't Need a New Dress**

“Perranth is thriving Elide, we get to take time for ourselves now.” His hulking shoulders wrapped around her as his rested on top of hers. Lorcan had been talking to her about relaxing for weeks now. Although the people were returning and the city was coming back to life it was still a shadow of what it once was. Even once locked in her tower she had seen the bustling city streets, heard the laughter and the noise. She looked out over the city from their keep’s battlements, people were quiet, the loss weighing heavily on them still. Repairing and mending and re-building but Perranth’s people were never going to be the same. 

She turned to Lorcan who was watching her with his fathomless black eyes. 

“We are getting there.” was all he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She nodded and looked back to the city, enjoying the wind blowing in her face trying to soothe her soul and the warmth of her husband at her back. The Lord and Lady of Perranth. 

“Now my darling, we need to go back inside to see the dressmaker.” She could feel his smile growing against her head.

“All my dresses still fit.” She snapped, turning to face him. She had been frugal, trying not to spend too much money on herself, saving it for the rebuild, but she could not deny that her dresses were getting a little firm around the middle.

“I know I know, but your boots are giving you blisters. You can’t put it off any longer, so let’s go get it all sorted, shoes, riding leathers, dressing gown, night gowns,” he wiggled his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes, “and dresses, so I can stop worrying about you, and you can get back to worrying about Perranth.” 

“Fine, but if anyone, ANYONE, tries to touch my stomach i'm going to hit them.” and she stormed off as best she could with the slight waddle in her walk. Leaving Lorcan to follow. 

\--

Elide was more than Lorcan ever thought fate would hand him. Her dark fire matched his own. Yes, they argued, but they both seemed to understand each other intuitively, agreeing on the big things. His experience from years of working for Maeve and her interests, and Elide’s passion for her people allowed them to make tremendous progress since coming here. 

It had been almost 3 years since they returned to Perranth and had encouraged the people to come back too. The people were unsure, returning more slowly, ghosts walked on every street corner, hearts heavy with memory. The lucky ones who were healed of the valg presence seemed to be haunted by their deeds on the battlefields of Perranth and Theralis. There were so few children remaining. Less laughter here.

Within a year of returning to Perranth Lorcan and Elide had married. A grand affair with the new Queen of Terrasen and her court in attendance. A festival to celebrate the return of their Lady and hope for the future. Lorcan even managed to scrub up for the second time in recent history, sticking to his signature black and Elide his bride of light in the darkness, in a silver iridescent gown and silver slippers. Perranth buzzed, full of life and bright promise. Festivities wound down and then several weeks later, the court returned to Orynth. A month or two later, the traveling merchants moved on, and the city returned to the quiet peace of before. 

It was hard to believe so much had happened, and now sitting in this suite Elide was getting frustrated and trying to talk her way out of trying on another sample gown. 

“I’ve tried two that are perfectly acceptable, please just make them in different bolts of fabric and it will be fine.” the sickly sweet voice crooning at the old seamstress to listen. 

“Lady, you need to be fashionable, even in pregnancy, each gown is designed to suit a different stage as your shape changes, please try on this last style and then I will make you try on no more.” 

Elide looked to Lorcan and he just lifted his hands, not wanting to get involved in this argument. 

“Fine.” she stormed towards him, “undo the laces so I can get the last one on for her.”

Lorcan’s hands rested on her shoulders and then moved down her back, loosening the laces slowly, enjoying every moment. He leaned in to her neck and whispered “if only she wasn’t here, I’d take my time helping you.” Once finished he moved back and returned to his seat on the end of their bed. 

Elides cheeks flushed and she removed what was left of the gown before stepping into the new one. Lorcan started thinking of all the things he might do to her later, ever her humble husband, only looking to please his wife. 

“Lorcan," his thoughts interrupted, "do up these laces please.” 

He moved towards her, “I’m glad you sent your maid away for a few days, I quite like this job.” He said as he pulled in the laces of her gown.

She shuffled around and pressed her hands to her stomach, moving her body in the new dress, “loosen it,” she breathed out. He did and she seemed to relax a little more. 

“If you had told me that I needed my maid, I would have made her stay, she just wanted to visit her family in Orynth for a little while.” she was moving about the room, hands on hips, looking in the mirror and frowning at herself. “It’s awfully poofy.” she turned to the seamstress who was busy looking at the cloth on the table, planning what she would make the dress out of. 

“Lady, that is for winter, the extra “poof” will help keep you and the baby warm, it has several layers.” she said quietly.

“Well it just makes me look bigger than I already am, and I spent years not needing all these layers!” She turned to Lorcan again, he just raised his hands again. 

“You are hopeless you know!” she directed her words at him this time. 

“I know love.” he said, the smile reaching his eyes. 

She sighed and looked in the mirror again, “Maybe I should ask Aelin or Lysandra, they are only a week away, I’m sure they know what’s fashionable and warm and not too heavy.” She flopped down in a chair next to the fireplace across the room. Her skirts taking a few moments to relax and settle around her. “I don’t like this one.” 

“I gathered.” Lorcan replied. “Maybe we should send the lovely woman on her way,” he turned to the seamstress whose name he never bothered to learn. “I shall send the dress back to you and some fabric options tomorrow, I think the lady is tired and needs to rest,” his eyes twinkled - he knew the reaction Elide was going to have at the next words, “its her delicate condition.”

The huff across the room was audible but it just seemed to make the seamstress agree with Lorcan’s assessment. 

“Yes Lord Lochan, that is a very wise idea, the time must have gotten away from me and I wouldn’t want to upset her, I’ve heard it’s not good for the baby.” the seamstress bowed and quickly exited. 

Elide sat in her chair as Lorcan locked the door to their quarters. 

“I am not delicate!” she declared once the lock clicked, “She’s going to regret saying that when I see her next.”

“I know, let me help you out of that monstrosity.” He held out his hand and she grabbed it, her sleeves pushing her arms away from her body. He laughed.

“I can’t move!” 

“Maybe I should take advantage of that then,” he said playfully.

She swatted at him, or attempted to and failed the constricting dress keeping her in place. 

“Just get me out of this thing.” 

Lorcan chuckled to himself and walked over making sure he took a very long time helping her out of her dress. Hands roaming her arms and back, fingers deftly undoing the laces, touching the skin in between. It took a fairly long time and Elide’s blush filtered throughout her entire body, goosebumps joining the flush of her arousal. 

“Did you like any of them?” he asked, it had been his idea after all to spoil his wife and he was worried he had ruined her day. 

“Yes, I quite liked the night gown, that was wonderfully silky and soft,” she mentally ticked off the items they had spent the afternoon looking at and ordering, “and the shoes and slippers will be perfect for my aching feet. I just hate these dresses, they are much to formal for me. Especially someone who doesn’t know when the next attack is coming.” When Lorcan looked at her full of concern she clarified, “When I am are kicked from the inside I mean. I feel like this woman is from Ardarlan, they always have such stuffy clothes.”

“Maybe I can ask Essar if she knows of any fae seamstresses.” 

“I do miss Essar, and that would be nice, but Lysandra is closer, and she always has the most luxuriously soft dresses, I feel like I want that luxury.” she looked up at Lorcan, her voice quiet with wanting.

“I’m glad you are coming around to spoiling yourself milady.”

“Not spoiling myself! I’m being practical. If I can't wear a dress now, how am I meant to walk around in it all day and eat food? Especially as this baby grows - It's just not possible. I’d wear my witch leathers if I could, but Leather doesn't stretch as easily as other fabrics.” she was almost detangled from the poof and the frustration was coming out in her tone.

“The seamstress was right about one thing, we are coming into winter, you’ll need to have something warm.” 

“I will don’t worry, It’s not cold yet though. And even if it was cold - our bed is covered in furs, I could just walk around with a fur on, no one would tell the lady of Perranth she was unfashionable.” the remainder of the dress dropped leaving Elide in her slip. “I’m done, take me to bed please.”

And Lorcan lifted his pregnant wife out of the pool of cloth and into their very large bed, kissing her as he went. 

“I love you Lady Lochan” he whispered in her air between running kisses up and down her neck.

“And I love you Lord Lochan, now, I think you need to finish what you started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit after posting: Whoops, I got canon wrong, Lorcan and Elide were married off page in KoA. So please forgive that little inaccuracy to canon in this fic, I try to get it right but make mistakes sometimes.


End file.
